Goodbye My Lover
by Moment For Life
Summary: After Cal framed Jack for stealing the diamond, Rose never found out the truth about the whole thing. Now, after they have both lived. Society and Cal are still keeping them apart. (Two part, maybe more)
1. Goodbye My Lover Pt 1

**Goodbye My Lover Pt. 1**

…

As soon as the diamond was pulled from the pocket of the coat which Jack was wearing; something changed.

''Is this it?'' The steward had held it in front of his own nose. He glanced to Rose, she was stunned, and so was he.

''That is it.''

The diamond was back in the hands of its owner within seconds. Cal wore a smug smile.

''Right then. Now do not make a fuss.'' The steward began to handcuff Jack. He didn't resist, he physically couldn't. He didn't believe what was happening, himself. The ship was sinking. He and Rose had made love not half an hour before and now he was being taken from her. She didn't believe that he would steal from her, she couldn't.

''Don't you believe it, Rose. Don't!''

Her look to him was uncertain. ''He couldn't have.''

''Of course he could. It is easy enough for a professional.'' Cal continued to feed her mind. ''He must have memorised the combination as you went into the safe.''

Rose closed her eyes as though she was relieving the moment. Jack had been behind her, watching but his eye hadn't been on the safe, but on her through the mirror in from of them. Their eyes had met in an intense lock seconds later.

''But I was with him, the entire time.''

Cal came closer to her. ''Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on, dear.'' He spoke to her low.

Her cheeks flushed.

''They put it in my pocket!'' Jack shouted to her. Of course they did!

The valet was holding Jack's coat whilst patting him down. ''It isn't even your pocket is it, son?'' He read the label of the jacket. ''Property of A. L. Ryerson.''

The Master at Arms took the coat from Lovejoy. ''This was reported as stolen today.''

Jack sighed. ''I just borrowed it, I was going to return it! Rose-''

She was utterly hurt, betrayed and confused. She shrank away from his slowly.

The Master at Arms had fully handcuffed him.

''Do we have an honest thief here?'' Cal couldn't help but laugh.

Jack didn't take his eyes away from Rose. Lovejoy and the Master at Arms began to lead him away. She didn't look at him, she couldn't. Her eyes couldn't meet his.

''Rose, do not listen to them! You know I didn't do this Rose! Listen to me! You know me, Rose…I did not do this!''

His voice was an echo down the corridor.

That was the last time he ever saw her. The last time Titanic ever saw daylight.

She had survived of course. He had been released at the very last minute by a steward who couldn't allow him to drown and die and they had found their way up on deck to climb aboard one of the last boats.

'' _ **Did I disappoint you? Or let you down?**_

 _ **Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

 _ **Because I saw the end, before we began.**_

 _ **Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew that I had won.''**_

Nineteen days had passed since the Titanic had sank. New York, which was once a lively place was now replaced with the damp, cold April weeks which drenched Jack Dawson to the bone. He had no shelter; no money and his art had been left aboard the ship which now lay at the bottom of the ocean. Park benches were his bed, bushes were his shelter and, as time had gone on, sanitation had been hard to find. Charities only handed out so much for they had so many to feed, clothe and bathe and so he had taken what he could and roamed the streets for answers before finally finding a job selling newspapers. The money was pitiful but it lined his pockets, allowed him to eat and find a suitable change of clothes. His beard had not yet been tended to, his hair long and hung in his face and those blue eyes which once sparkled with great life were now sunken as much as his cheekbones were.

He sank beneath a gas lamp, opening the day's newspaper which he saved for his own entertainment. His was alone in these parts and knew he could lay his head without much trouble.

He closed his eyes as he leant his head back against the concrete of the lamp. He was exhausted. Her face came right to him in that moment…

 _It was Saturday April 14th._

 _The floor was already filling with people dancing, there were men and women together, two women together and men stood tapping their feet as they drank their beers. Jack pulled Rose onto the floor and she offered slight hesitation. Glancing around her she saw the other people dancing and realised she had no idea how they danced. The music was fast and Jack pulled her closer towards him._

 _''Jack, I can't do this.'' She turned her attention back to him and realised just how close they were._

 _''We're going to have to get a little bit closer…'' Jack placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer to him. ''Like this.''_

 _Picking up her dress in her right hand, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's._

 _''But Jack, I don't even know they steps.'' He began to lead her into the middle of the floor before dancing._

 _''Neither do I.'' he shouted above the music. ''Just go with it, and don't think.''_

 _Listening to his words, Rose followed his lead and simply did as he told her. He lead her around the floor, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Fabrizio on the stage dancing with his Swedish love interest Helga and he pulled Rose through the throngs of the dancing people onto the stage, she followed him onto the stage but glanced out towards the crowd noticing them all now staring at her and Jack. Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time in Ireland the year before. Rose watching, having no idea Jack could dance. She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts to reveal her stocking feet and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. The crowds of people watching were forgotten and the only thing what she was aware of was herself and Jack dancing._

'' _ **And so took what's mine by eternal right.**_

 _ **Took your soul out into the night.''**_

 _The air on the deck was cool and biting. The star's overhead were marvellous and bright. The hype of the mood was on fire from the dancing and music from third class. Rose Dewitt Bukater had never felt so alive in her entire life. She had for once experienced what life could be like outside of her world and dare she admit she had developed a taste for it. She dreaded reaching the entrance of first class. Jack walked beside her, he too was exhausted and giddy from the night's events._

 _The pair had met just twenty-four hours before at the stern on the ship. Rose had been ready and willing to end her life when Jack had pulled her back and convinced her to live instead ultimately he had saved her life and this morning when she had awoke she had been grateful Jack Dawson had been there to save her._

 _Jack's suit jacket hung over her shoulders shielding her from the cold. She could feel Jack's gaze on her every few seconds and had turned to smile at him._

 _Still in high spirits from the nights dancing, Rose began to sing a song which was popular the year before._

 _''Come Josephine in my flying machine and its up we go…up we go.'' She sang sweetly, Jack too joined in slightly off key but carried on nevertheless. ''Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher, Oh! My! The moon is on fire.''_

 _The first class entrance loomed and as quickly as it had come, Rose's hyperactive mood disappeared. A small smile fell on her face as she knew she would have to return, that the happiness of tonight would only last for just a few more short seconds. Jack sensed her dread. Rose turned to Jack and slid his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him._

 _''I don't want to go back.'' She confessed smiling a little. She thought of a reason, any reason she could think of to prolong her return to reality. Turning her attention to the beautiful starlit sky she instantly became lost at the sight. ''Look, it's so beautiful. So vast and endless.''_

 _Jack came beside her and gazed at the sky himself._

 _''My crowd. They think they're giants they're not even dust in God's eye.''_

 _''You know there's been a mistake. You got mailed to the wrong address.'' Jack smirked and Rose broke into laughter. ''I did didn't I?''_

 _Moments later a shooting star swept across the sky. ''Look a shooting star.'' Rose exclaimed, pointing._

 _''Wow that was a long one. You know what pops used to tell me? That every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven.''_

 _''I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?'' Rose asked and turned her head to face Jack, not knowing just how close they had become since spotting the shooting star._

 _''What would you wish for?'' Jack gazed down into Rose's eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Rose gazed back and took a look at his face and his lips. She wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss him. She then smiled and awakened herself from the unreal moment she had just been in._

 _''Something I can't have.''_

 _The air turned slightly awkward and Rose felt discomfort. Her reply had obviously indicated she wanted Jack. She began to take quick steps to the first class entrance in an attempt to walk away from the new situation._

 _''Goodnight Jack.''_

 _Within seconds she had disappeared, gone back to her world leaving Jack alone once again. He called after her with an erratic heart but she never returned, he thought of following her but he was at loss of what to say. All he knew was she was a beautiful woman he wished to become well acquainted with. Her passion for her dreams was outstanding. He could imagine her being a woman who would love a man with all of her heart and soul._

 _Jack bowed his head and took small hesitant steps back to his berth knowing only darkness and loneliness awaited him._

'' _ **It may be over, but it won't stop there.**_

 _ **I am here for you, if you would only care.**_

 _ **You touched my heart, you touched my soul.**_

 _ **You changed my life and all my goals.**_

 _ **And love is blind, and that I knew when,**_

 _ **My heart was blinded by you.''**_

Once his eyes were open. He scratched his beard. Did she really believe that he would steal the diamond? He had tried to see her on board the Carpathia and even though Hockley knew of his survival, he refused to allow him to see Rose or to even pass on the message that he was all right. His name was not on the list due to the way he had boarded the ship to avoid questions and it was as though his existence on board at all was erased.

He opened the newspaper. Titanic still dominated the headlines after these weeks and so he skipped onto the next page. There, he found a picture of Rose with her Mother, Ruth and Cal, her fiancé. He blinked several times just to make sure the dim light wasn't playing tricks on his poor eyes.

Yes, it was her. An image taken just days ago at their Philadelphia home. The wedding was to go ahead…in six days.

He wanted to close the paper but he couldn't. His eyes were fixated on her. Why was she so vacant? Her eyes spoke volumes and she wasn't smiling like the others in the picture.

He couldn't help but remember her words… _Five hundred invitations have gone out, all of Philadelphia society will be there and all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up…_

Did that still stand after everything?

His heart pounded. He thought of how close they had been and now she felt so far away from his grip. He hadn't stolen the diamond…he had to tell her…

 _April 14th, at dusk_

 _The Titanic steamed into the sunset in the dusk light, as if it was lit by the embers of a great fire. Shades of purple, yellow and orange were painted across the sky. Jack was there right at the apex of the bow railing, his favourite place to be on the entire ship. The cool evening wind danced across his face, and he closed his eyes allowing the cool air to clear his mind._

 _''Hello Jack.'' A voice came and he whipped his head around, and she was there. Rose._

 _''I changed my mind.''_

 _A smile came across his face and his eyes were drinking her in. Her cheeks were red from the chill and her eyes sparkled, her hair flew about her wildly._

 _''Fabrizio said you might be up-''_

 _''Shh.''_

 _Jack placed his finger to his lips, and shushed her and she glanced to him._

 _''Give me your hand.''_

 _He held out his hand to her and she took it smiling. The moment her hand slipped into his she felt as though this was all a dream. He came closer to her and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her._

 _''Now close your eyes.'' He told her softly, and she hesitantly did so. She didn't know if he was going to kiss her or not, and would have to prepare herself, she could feel her heart beating wildly. He turned her body to face forward, the way the ship was going. He pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her._

 _''Now step up onto the rail. Keep your eyes closed and don't peek.'' He held her two hands and she stepped up onto the rail, trusting Jack completely._

 _''I'm not.'' Jack stood behind her on the rail and then slowly took her hands and outstretched them on each side. Rose went along with him, trusting him with her own life. Jack lowered his own hands and placed them around her waist, leaving her stretched outwards like wings._

 _''Alright, open your eyes.'' he whispered into her ear and as she saw the beauty before her she gasped. Nothing was in her field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled toward her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feel below._

 _''I'm flying! Jack.'' She gasped, and leaned forward arching her back and Jack put his arms further around her waist to steady her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and softly began to sing a song - their song which they had sang together the night before after the third class party._

 _''Come Josephine, in my flying machine…'' Rose closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, then leaned back, gently pressing her back against his chest. He pushes forward slightly against her. Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers entwining their fingers and moving slowly as they caressed each other through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. Jack tipped his face forward into her flowing hair letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek is against her ear. Rose turned her head slightly until her lips were near his. She lowered her arms, turning further until her lips found his. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked into her eyes before closing them and they finally surrendered to each other, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kissed slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Jack and the ship seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear. He never wanted to stop kissing her, the whole event felt like a dream from which neither of them wanted to wake up._

 _Minutes later, Rose opened her eyes slowly as did Jack and they did nothing but look to the other. They felt the passion and love between them even though it was unspoken. She found just by looking into his gorgeous blue eyes she found she trusted him with her entire life. Stepping backward, Jack stepped down from the rail holding out Rose's hand to help her step down too. No words were needed as they simply held each others hand. The soft breeze blew her curls around her and her skin was bathed in the soft light of the sunset, her beauty almost took Jack's breathe away. Not been able to resist anymore, he took her face in his artists hands and softly caressed her cheeks before leaning forward to kiss her once more. He never wanted the night to end. Rose moved her mouth in motion with his and felt her stomach turn with excitement and nerves. If a single kiss with this man made her feel like this, then what would their love-making be like? Jack made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, like she was a fragile bird caged up which needed to be freed and he was slowly freeing her from the confines of her world. He parted from her a moment later and she licked her lips softly feeling his tender lips still on hers. His eyes spoke the words he longed to tell her, how much he wanted her. The wind picked up slightly and Rose shivered, Jack pulled her closer to him. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever and now that he had shown her she could soar, she never wanted to stop. An idea entered Rose's mind, one she never thought would cross her at all._

 _''Jack, would you come back to my stateroom? There's something I wish to show you.'' Her eyes sparkled with mischief and Jack was intrigued. Hand in hand, she lead him to her stateroom. They laughed like young lovers should and finger entwined, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Taking in the opulence of the corridors of first class, Jack felt almost intimidated but he remembered why he was here - for Rose. '_

 _''Is it all right for me to be here?'' he asked, somewhat nervous._

 _''Its quite proper I assure you.'' Rose laughed at his discomfort. ''This is the sitting room.''_

 _Rose placed her keys on the table as Jack took in his surroundings it was like been in a dream with the beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery emerge from the rusted ruin. Jack is overwhelmed by the opulence of the room. He sets his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table._

 _''Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?'' Jack turned to Rose and spoke in a very bad French accent._

 _''Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions.''_

 _Rose giggled as she removed her wrap and set it on the couch._

 _''Hey Monet.'' A Monet painting caught his attention and he quickly moved towards it touching the bumps of the painting in a dreamlike state._

 _''Do you know his work?''_

 _Rose asked as she moved into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet._

 _''Of course, look at his use of colour here, isn't it great?''_

 _Jack touched the painting, drinking it in, realising just how much money Rose must have to own several paintings. Jack watched Rose go to a small green safe and start working the combination, he watches fascinated._

 _''Cal insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere.''_

 _Rose laughed, and rummaged inside the safe before finding what she was looking for._

 _''Should I be expecting him anytime soon?'' Jack asked, somewhat nervously._

 _''Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out.''_

 _Glancing up she met his eyes in the mirror behind the safe. She removed the necklace and held it out to Jack who held it nervously._

 _''What is it? A sapphire?''_

 _''No, a diamond. A very rare diamond.''_

 _Jack gazes at the stone, wealth beyond his comprehension. He became almost transfixed by the stone dazzling blue._

 _''Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this.'' Rose smiled to him, as he still gazed at the necklace._

 _''All right.'' he muttered but Rose knew he didn't comprehend what she meant._

 _''Wearing only this…'' Jack turned his head to her and didn't speak at all. Her smile went to her eyes and they sparkled. Jack saw the fire within her and knew she meant her words, he didn't ask her if she was sure, because he already knew she was. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her lips just once, his own heart beating hurriedly inside his chest._

 _Jack laid out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook was open and ready. He began to sharpen the pencil with a small knife sounding a scratching noise. Rose's bedroom door opened and he glanced upwards to see her wearing nothing but a black kimono and a smile on her face. She began to come towards him and he dropped his pencil transfixed by her beauty before picking it up again._

 _''The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want.'' She handed him a dime, before stepping backwards and parting her kimono. The blue stone lay on her creamy breast and her heart pounded as she parted the robe. Jack looked so stricken and he dropped his pencil a second time and Rose stifled a small laugh. She walked to the Divan couch and slowly positioned herself feeling her heart beating wildly, she could feel Jack's eyes on her naked body and she had never felt so exposed to anyone in her entire life but she felt so free._

 _''Tell me when that looks right.'' Jack let the artist in him take over the situation._

 _''Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... lower your head. Eyes to me, keep them on me and try to stay still.'' Jack sighed, feeling his heart beat heavily inside his chest. He began to sketch, line after line and he glanced to Rose's body every few seconds, his face deadly serious. Rose felt his eyes on her body, and a small smile appeared on her face. She took note of how serious his face appeared when he sketched._

 _''So serious.'' She teased, and he smirked before his face turned serious once more. His artist's eyes looked over her body and she shivered feeling goose bumps appear on her body, the effect he had on her from just one look was immense. The sketch had began to take form, as he sketched her breast area and smudged the charcoal on the paper, he glanced upwards once more to her breast area and felt his cheeks redden slightly, but still he continued to sketch._

 _''I believe you are blushing Mr Big Artiste.'' She teased. ''I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing.''_

 _Jack posed for a moment, sweating._

 _''He does landscapes.'' Rose smiled to him._

 _''Just relax your face. No laughing.'' Taking a deep breathe, Rose relaxed her face feeling her heart still beating and the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't concentrate on anything else beside Jack, his boyish face, his gorgeous blue eyes which saw right through her soul. The image of his eyes was something she would carry with her forever._

 _Despite his nervousness, he drew with pure strokes and from it emerged the best thing he had ever done. Her pose was languid, her hands are beautiful and her eyes radiate energy. The night would be one neither of them would ever forget. All the boundaries which were preventing such an event to happen had been torn down and discarded forever. Rose knew where she wanted to be from the moment she had laid eyes on him, the man who had rescued her in so many ways possible. She had found the strength to want to leave upper class and all of its confines, she knew she wanted to be with Jack, to get off the ship with him and never look back. As the sketch was finished, Jack glanced at her naked body once last time and then to her eyes and the two shared a moment with their eyes interlocked, a moment which would never leave them for as long as they both lived._

'' _ **I've kissed your lips and held your head.**_

 _ **I shared your dreams and shared your bed.**_

 _ **I know you well, I know your smell.**_

 _ **I have been addicted to you.''**_

 _''Where to Miss?''_

 _Rose leant in close to him and whispered seductively in his ears. ''To the stars.''_

 _He turned his head to face her but her hands came out of the shadows and pulled him over the seat into the back. He landed next to her, and his breath seemed loud in the quiet darkness. He looked at her and she was smiling. It was the moment of truth. They felt as though they were the only two people in the world. Jack closed the window divider so they were alone in the back of the car. The coldness wasn't as evident as she found herself moving closer to Jack so that his left arm was around her shoulder._

 _They said nothing for a few minutes as they entwined their fingers. They enjoyed the silence, each other's company and both kept their thoughts to themselves. There wasn't much to say. They belonged to each other now. No going back. No words needed. She kissed his fingertips then he stroked her face, cherishing her._

 _''Are you nervous?'' His voice was husky, his throat dry. An indication that he was._

 _''No.'' She whispered back to him. Seconds later she directed his hand to her breast. ''Put your hands on me, Jack.''_

 _He couldn't hold out any longer. He crushed his lips to hers, kneading her breast beneath the material of her dress. They slid down onto the seat with Rose laid beneath him. She managed to open her legs to allow him to lie in-between them._

 _He trailed kisses down her neck, she shivered and resisted the urge to moan. She sighed aloud, glad to have him back with her. All of the passion which had built up since their meeting was something which had remained at the back of her mind._

'' _ **Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend.**_

 _ **You have been the one,**_

 _ **You have been the one for me.''**_


	2. Goodbye My Lover Pt 2

**Pt. 2**

…

Happiness surround Jack everywhere; it was almost as though it was taunting him. He left the park and found himself on a main road. He dodged past horse drawn carts, women and children making their way to the park with a picnic basket in tow, men heading to a business lunch and the occasional slow driving automobile. He reached a corner which overlooked the park, the upper class houses which spread as far as the eye could see and swarms of people enjoying this lovely warm spring day. Why was everyone so oblivious?

He thrust his hands into his pockets as he walked, putting his head down. He thought of how he had ended up in this place. How two days before he had ran from the train believing this place would help him find peace. As soon as the train conductor had announced they had reached Philadelphia, he had a two second decision to make – to stay on the train or to go. And so he had run. Clutching a small backpack which contained all of his possessions, he hadn't made out an alternate plan, so as he ran from the train he had some new hope.

He needed to feel closer to her.

Wedding bells rang. He knew what day it was. She was to marry him. The one she despised so much. He stood across from St. Agnes' church. It was beautiful with high ceilings and steeped in history. The finest dressed members of society were all in attendance and then there was him. He had dressed in the finest clothes which he owned. There were some faces he recognised and others he didn't. He kept his head down.

Sickness threatened in the bottom of his stomach, he finished the cigarette he was smoking. It was still something which calmed his nerves. He moved his hair from his eyes in order to catch a better glimpse. He narrowed his eyes in order to see and that was when Caledon Hockley fell into his line of vision. He was tall, still penguin looking and Jack felt his anger build. On his arm was Ruth, she looked just as he remembered. Tall and thin with the same red hair which Rose had inherited.

She wore a beige colour, a large dramatic hat and an undeniable smug smile beneath it. He threw his cigarette to the floor as he watched the family enter the church. He waited a few minutes before sneaking in behind two men.

The church inside was huge; he could barely see the front. More than five hundred people stood inside and that was a good enough excuse for him to stand right at the back out of side and more than likely out of mind. Nobody knew of his existence.

'' _ **I am a dreamer and when I awake.**_

 _ **You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take.**_

 _ **And as you move on, remember me.**_

 _ **Remember us and all we used to be.''**_

The burning in his chest grew more evident and tighter. He gripped his chest to stop himself from coughing or choking. Was this the wedding which they had planned all along? The one which had caused a young girl to want to throw herself from the Titanic? Which supressed her to the point of almost suicide?

Jack watched, feeling his hands tremble as the wedding march began. The entire church got to their feet. As the doors opened, a bouquet of lilies could be seen. Was it her?

A tall lithe woman began to slowly walk down the aisle wearing a pale lemon, followed by another four ladies who looked exactly alike. They were the bridesmaids. They walked to the altar in slow motion and Jack couldn't take his eyes from the door. If he went out there now would she be alone? Could he talk to her? Of course not. His hands twitched, his body shaking from both impatience and stupid ideas of what he could do to take her away from the world.

But of course, she thought he had stolen that diamond.

The diamond which…sat on at her throat as she began her way down the aisle. Gasps filled the air and it was then he realised he was one of them who joined. Her hair was pinned up to perfection, her dress was pure white in colour, long and as the train of it followed her down the aisle. A small girl around five picked up the ends of it causing an 'ah' from the attendees. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her wearing white. She wasn't pure, perhaps Cal wanted to still see her as his virgin bride. He couldn't help but shake. She was here in the same room, the same church, about to marry the one man he knew she despised.

He knew the colour of the dresses would have been picked by her Mother. He bobbed his head above the crowds to see. She was facing Cal, expressionless. He on the other hand was beaming.

Every detail of this had been planned around her and all he wanted to do was to shatter it all to Hell.

The pasture began to speak but his words were lost on Jack. All he could think of was her.

 _The air was cold and biting but they didn't even shiver as they left the interior through the deck door. Above them the lookouts Fleet and Lee sat in the crows nest. Their laughs pierced the quiet air. They fought for breath as they burst out onto the deck._

 _''Did you see the look on those guys faces?'' Jack held his stomach, his left hand holding Rose's. The cold air hit his face and he pulled Rose closer to him._

 _In that moment realisation hit Rose hard. She and Jack were going to create a new life together, they had started their journey together and it would go on. Her face fell serious. She placed her fingers on his lips to shush him._

 _''When this ship docks, I am getting off with you.''_

 _Jack touched her face with the palm of his hand. She wore no makeup. Her hair so perfectly curled down her back. This was the most beautifully alive he had ever seen her._

'' _This is crazy!''_

 _She laughed at herself. ''I know it doesn't make any sense.'' She touched his face softly. ''That is why I trust it.''_

 _Jack kissed her, with such fire and passion. This was the beginning of their lives together. He didn't care who saw them they were too lost in the moment._

 _They failed to hear the ships bell ring three times above them. Not knowing their journey was about to be halted._

'' _ **I've seen you cry and seen you smile.**_

 _ **I watched you sleeping for a while.**_

 _ **I would be the father of your child.**_

 _ **I'd spend a lifetime with you.''**_

Before Jack could even regain his own thoughts, the vows were being exchanged. They were to be each-others. She would be Cal's and tonight he would take her in his own bed. Jack slowly exhaled. What he would do to stop the wedding. He felt physically sick. His breathing erratic and tears welling in his eyes.

She was speaking the words, reciting the vows which he knew she didn't mean or had she fallen in love with her fiancé during the last few weeks?

'' _ **I know your fears and you know mine.**_

 _ **We've had our doubts but now we're fine.**_

 _ **And I love you, I swear that's true.**_

 _ **I cannot live without you.''**_

Their kiss wasn't tender or filled with love. It was cold and done with open eyes but still that was evident to the others around the married couple. They were united as one. Claps erupted and even then, as her face was exposed to the entirety of Philadelphia society, not even then did she smile, just a little. The bridesmaid's gowns began to filter out slowly and then they followed. Mr. and Mrs. Hockley.

She looked as though she was being led to her own execution, perhaps to a funeral. She was on the arm of her husband. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. He couldn't help but watch and not stop with his heart racing the entire time. He was hurt, feeling physically wounded. His hands were by his side and he licked his dry lips to stop himself from shouting her. She walked passed him and then she was gone.

He wilted back into the crowd.

They filtered out slowly.

He waited until he was the last one present. He couldn't face the celebrations outside.

He found his way to the front of the church where she had married Cal just minutes before. He took his own head in his hands. He wasn't religious in any way but in that moment he felt the need to pray to God for something to pull him from the depths of this heartache.

He knew he would never be able to see her. To be with her. To even talk to her. She was well and truly trapped and now he was too late to stop her. He should have waited outside the church for her. Not to see her marry the man she had ran away from. She had left Cal, for him. They had decided to get off the ship, together.

'' _ **And I still hold your hand in mine when I sleep.**_

 _ **And I will bare my soul in time.**_

 _ **When I am kneeling at your feet.''**_

The world was suddenly a much darker place. He had nowhere to turn and no avenue which he wanted to explore. He wanted to do it all with her.

He wanted her to know, he needed her to know he wasn't the criminal. He hadn't stolen the diamond, he had survived the sinking of the Titanic and he loved her.

'' _ **I'm so hollow, I am so hollow.''**_

He got to his feet and allowed himself to compose a moment. Seconds later the door to the church opened and one of the bridesmaids began walking down the aisle toward him.

''Jack? Jack Dawson?''

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

''Yeah?''

She was tall, dark, lithe and looked nothing like Rose. He wondered if she was family or a friend. Perhaps from her father's side. Either way she wanted him.

''She knows. She knows you didn't do it.''

Jack opened his mouth to speak and glanced back to the aisle. Rose?

''She knows you are here. She asked me to tell you this.''

He widened his eyes. ''She saw me?''

''Yes. But she said to not look for her anymore. It is too late. She is married.''

She turned to walk out but Jack went to grasp her arm.

''Wait!''

She turned, stunned.

''Let go of me!''

He did so and apologised guiltily.

''Look, just, tell her…'' He held his head, what could he tell her? What were the words that she needed to hear? ''Tell her, I will not stop wanting her. I love her.''

The bridesmaid nodded before leaving the church as quickly as she had entered. Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the first bench. He glanced up at Jesus on the cross.

''I didn't do it.'' He whispered to nobody but himself for he knew not even Jesus was listening to him.

''' _ **Goodbye my lover,**_

 _ **Goodbye my friend.**_

 _ **You have been the one,**_

 _ **You have been the one for me.''**_

 **THE END**


End file.
